Accusations
by ladybird2223
Summary: Kari has caught T.K. cheating but is it as it seems?
1. the begining

Accusations  
  
By ladybird2223  
  
Disclamer: i do not own digimon nor will i ever own digimon. it is the sole property of Toei Bandai and another compony that i can't think of right now.  
  
a/n: this is actually my first fic i wrote but i lost its file so i had to dig around in my messy room to find the copy written out on paper and retype it out so i could post it for all you peoples to read. so after all the work i went though to get it to you guys the least you could do is review and be honest. oh yea i know this one probably sucks but remember it was my first fic i wrote and i was also writing it on the bus to school and on the bus home.so here it is.  
  
After all the adventures and good times we all have had together. After how close some of us got to each other, including me, I never thought that I could hate him. But here I am practicing what I'm gonna say to break up with him.  
  
I don't even think he knows I saw him with her. God, I thought she was my best friend and then she goes and double crosses me with my own boyfriend. They both are gonna get it as soon as I see them.  
  
There he is waving at me like nothings wrong, well he has another thing coming to him. Should I cause him physical pain or just ignore him like the bug that he is. Both would hurt him greatly.  
  
Damn him, why does he always have that look of innocense on him. He is far from innocent. None of us are really. We've all killed, probably more than most people ever will in a lifetime, let alone a total of two years. Both of us were the youngest of the originals so we didn't have it as bad but we still lost our innocense that summer just like the rest of them.  
  
Anyway, I was gonna yell at him but my brother pulled up in his new camero. I can't let him know about this. I don't want the double-crossing guy to get hurt. At least not by him. Nobody deserves the wrath of my brother when he goes off except maby malomyotismon.  
  
"Hey you two. Do you wanna ride to the meeting?" My brother asks proudly since he got his car two weeks ago. I guess Tai can be proud. Most teenagers don't get a car. Even a lot of adults take public transit. But because of our parents having money they managed to get him a car. A modified American car at that with a little help from Mimi in the U.S. Matt and Mimi are the only other chosen besides Tai to have a car. Enough ranting on the past, now back to me being pissed in the present.  
  
"Sorry Tai but I think I would need to have your crest to ride with you." I say laughing while he puts a fake choke hold on me.  
  
"Fine then lil sis, don't come begging for a ride when they have a sale at the mall."  
  
While me and Tai talk he walks towards us laughing at our conversation. I glare at him but he doesn't see it.  
  
I've never had such dark thoughts about anyone, especially him. Everyone except maybe Davis thought we were ment for each other, guess they were wrong. I guess we are, whoops, were such great friends and we both had the crests of faith: Hope and Light. Thats another reason I've never had such dark thoughts. With the crest of light I wasn't meant to.  
  
"Sorry Tai but I don't think I want to loose my breakfast either." He says. "Anyways, its a nice day and we can walk."  
  
I smile at I heard this, not at his comment but at a way to hurt him. "Actually Tai, I will go with you after all. I don't feel like walking today" As I say this I smile sumggly at Him. "By Takeru" I say waving sarcasticly while getting in the car.  
  
As Tai starts getting in the car T.K. calls him over. Luckly they're close and I can here every word they say. "Tai, is she mad at me or something? The only time she calls me by my full name is if something is wrong or she calls me Takeru-kunand I don't think I heard a kun in there."  
  
"I don't know but I'll ask her..." I don't hear what they say next because I turn on the radio so they don't know I can hear them. Tai thinks he can talk his Baby Sister into telling him. Ha again.  
  
Oh my god why am I thinking so darkly if I'm the child of Light? I know. It's all Takeru's fault and Yoeli's too.  
  
"Kari, turn it down." Well Tai finally finished talking to the Bastard. good.  
  
"We better get going or we'll be late." says another voice along with the back door opening. Oh great. He's geting in. Shit! I bet he'll try to be all buddy-buddy to me. He thinks I don't know. Well I don't care if Tai knows anymore.  
  
"Hi Kari-chan."  
  
"Don't call me that." I say icely.  
  
"Fine hun."  
  
"Don't call me hun either."  
  
"Ok then, what am I supposed to call my girl?"  
  
"God Damn it T.K." I burst." You sound like Davis when you say that. I don't wasnt you to chan me, I don't want you to call me hun, I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want Gato being with Pata anymore." At this both Gatomon and Patamon poke out of our backpacks.  
  
"Kari, what the hell has gotten into you?" Tai yells at me.  
  
"Your not the one who has your boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend." I burst into tears and T.K. comes and trys to comfort me. I don't care anymore, I can't stand it. Why do I even put up with it anymore.  
  
By this time Tai parks at Matt's apartment complex where the meeting is. T.K. hugs me and starts to talk soothingly.  
  
Tai angrily turns around and pushes T.K. off me. I can't help smiling that Takeru is finally gonna get it. "Is this true?" he asks sounding like he's about to kill Takeru.  
  
Ignoring Tai, T.K. looks at me tears forming in his eyes. "Kari, where did you ever get that idea?"  
  
"I saw you and Yoeli on a date." 


	2. the end

Accusations  
  
part two  
  
by ladybird2223  
  
"WHAT!" Both yell. I think Tai went into shock but T.K. just wipes his eyes and pulls a few small boxes out of his bag laughing.  
  
"Hikari-chan" He says even though I glare at him. "I never went on a date with her. She just went with me to help get theese."  
  
"What are they?" I ask but not as icely as before.  
  
"Well I was gonna give you these tomorow for our one year anniversary but I think right now would be better." At this he opens the first box and in it was a silver chain with a charm with the pinkish silver symbol of Light arranged on it. Under it was a necklace with the symbol of Hope in gold.  
  
T.K. hands me the last box and I shakily open it. Inside were two rings with the crests of Hope and Light.intertwined together made of yellow and pink diamonds on each ring.  
  
"Tha...That...Are those?" I can't believe I ever doubted his love for me. I start crying as he takes one of the rings and puts it on me while he puts the bigger one on himself.  
  
"These are my version of a promise ring."  
  
As he starts to put the silver necklace on me I push him away. T.K. looks hurt at this gesture. "T.K. don't be hurt...I want that one." I say pointing to the gold neclace with the charm of the crest of hope on it. He puts the gold necklace on me then puts the silver one on himself. At this I kiss him apologising and begging for forgiveness.  
  
"Kari, its ok. I understand." he says hugging me even though by the look in his eyes he was still upset that I doubted him.  
  
"Um Ahem. We Still have to go to Matt's." Tai says. We had forgotten all about Tai and the meeting.  
  
"I guess we HAVE to go in then don't we?" I say laughing.  
  
"Hey, watch it Hika-chan, thats my brother." T.K. says lauging too.  
  
"Uh whatever, come on you lovebirds and we've got to get going." Tai grumbles.  
  
Since it's free, I take T.K.'s hand. I still can't believe I doubted my golden haired angel.  
  
END  
  
a/n:: told you it was bad but i hope you at least enjoyed it. 


End file.
